battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
AeroTech
AeroTech is a FASA wargame set in the BattleTech universe. It simulates combat between AeroSpace fighters, troop-carrying DropShips, delicate interstellar JumpShip and interstellar WarShips. The name "Aerotech" defines space/air elements of Battletech universe. There have been 5 revisions of these rules. Aerotech The first rule set was simply known as Aerotech and later referred to as Aerotech 1 or AT1. The AT1 release was a large introduction box set that could be played as a complete independent game that co-exists in the Battletech universe, compatible with the regular ground game. The rule set introduced Aerospace Fighters (Space/air capable fighter craft), dropships and jumpships. Some dropships, aircraft & aerospace fighters individual information was listed in out-of-print books - Technical Readout: 2750, Technical Readout: 3025, Technical Readout: 3026 & Dropships and Jumpships (Battletech) by Clare Hess (Paperback - April 1988). Expanded AT1 rules were also included in Roleplaying Guide book Mechwarrior 1st edition. Due to balance problems, AT1 was replaced by an edition known as BattleSpace. BattleSpace BattleSpace is the 2nd edition to Battletech Air/space rules. This rule set introduced principal rules for Warships to the game. It came in a large introduction box like Aerotech, and included an extentive history of the universe up to 3057. Due rule changes, some aircraft/aerospace craft abilities were altered to the point of being rendered useless for game play. A supplement information book was printed for individual vehicles used in the game. Now out of print Technical Readout: 3057. AeroTech2 Third edition of the Aerospace rules, based on BattleSpace rules. The game play was incredibly fast and very straight forward. There were fewer rules to slow down game play as with other complicated space games. Additional new units were introduced to the games including new Warships, Aerospace fighters, and dropships. These new units were listed in Technical Readout: 3067 & Technical Readout: 3026 Revised. Aerotech2 (or AT2) however was one the last rules sets FASA Corporation published before closing in 2001. Aerotech2 Revised Fourth edition of the Aerospace rules, clear up problems encountered in original AeroTech2 rule book. Additionally the book expanded to also included, new art, mini technical readout for various aerospace fighters, and the color schemes of faction's navies who have Warships. These pictures were full color pictures of metal miniatures of Warships. AeroTech2 Revised or better known as AT2R, was launched to large world wide event in 2003. The Leviathen II Heavy Battleship (Warship) was introduced as part of re-launched of the rules being published by new license owners FanPro. This was exclusive prize for winner of a AT2R launch event. Sadly, a turn of events accrued on the same day as the launched of the AT2R event. On February 1, 2003, Columbia disintegrated during re-entry over Texas, on its 28th mission, killing all seven crew members. This lead to re-scheduling the game-event at some locations and some points, there was outright emotional responses to weapons in space by some fans due to Columbia disaster. The AT2R rules introduced Fighter Squadron rules, to allow small fighters to be able take on more powerful units in the game. Such as Warships, Space Stations, and Dropships. The Squadron rules had proved to be slightly too over powering and incredibly tough. Also, Dropships, 2nd biggest category ships of the Aerospace game, became highly vulnerable to both Fighter Squadrons and Warships. The supplement book listing individual ships of the game was revised and additional "lost" warships were introduced to the game. The book was renamed - Technical Readout: 3057 Revised. Total Warfare / Strategic Operations Forth edition of the Aerospace rules, Aerotech 2R (Revised)" was re-organized when Battletech relaunched itself in 2006. The fifth version of the play & construction rules for Aerospace units of Battletech in new rule set series named Total Warfare. The playing/construction rules are now being broken up into two sets of rules: Tournament and NonTournament. Tournament play rules cover from small craft, fighters, and dropships are placed in the Tournament rules sets for play: Total Warfare and construction in TechManual. Non-Tournament rules cover larger units or formations: Fighter Squadrons, Jumpships, Warships, and Space Stations. These rules are found in Strategic Operations or simply known as (SO) or (Strategic Ops). These enhancements have been added so to be able to integrate with BattleForce rules set to be able to operate large formation(s) of Aerospace units including larger units with the ground assets. In addition, numerous optional Advance Rules have be included in SO for Aerospace play and construction of advanced aerospace units. In addition, SO also provides for clear rules for interaction with ground units, and abstract game play for the Large & Small Aerospace units would be fore more a campaign setting requiring more details for casual game play. Tactical Operations another Total Warfare series advance rules book, includes new Advanced Aerospace type equipment which is considered non-Tournament. New units and historical units were added & reprinted in 2008's Technical Readout: 3075. Previous publications are compatible or converted for use in Total Warfare series of rules books. Note 2008 Developments for Aerotech can be read in Classic Battletech.com's - Developer's Blog or ("BattleBlog") for 23 May 2008 for Tactical Operations Rulebook. The Blog entry by Classic Battletech game developer & author Randall Bills further down talks about early layout of Strategic Operations. It mentions on how Aerospace rules and units integration into these Strategic Ops rules set. Also, he mentions how they possibly will work in a newly proposed rulebook name Interstellar Operations. External links * Classic BattleTech * Classic Battletech Developer's Blog * BattleTech Wiki - Fan Supported wikipedia site for Battletech. Category:BattleTech games Category:Board wargames